Wedding Bells
by LabelsR4Lozers
Summary: I can hear the bells. My head is spinning! I can hear the bells. The whoe world is ringing'Hairspray


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: New story. I hope that you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

Tight spaces always had a way of bothering me. I don't know if even I can properly explain why. The lack of air and inability to move always gets to me, I'm sure that other people have this problem as well but I still can't bring myself to believe that someone can feel as uncomfortable as I do at this very moment.

There are to many women. Never thought that I would say that but it is the truth. This tiny shop should not be able to hold this many scatter brained women at once. For a moment white clouds my view, haulting my search for my companion for a moment. All around me women are circling like mad sheep and dresses seem to fly of their hangers. I contemplate yelling for her for a second but then shot down the idea as futile. How in the world was she supposed to hear me over this din.

I strain my ears and finally, I hear her own clear voice mixed in with the noise.

"Yes mother I ordered the right flowers…"

Slowly I push my way throught the annoying women by the sale rack and head towards her voice. "Well it's not as if I could…" I lose the sound again and felt frustration fill me. I change my direction and am relieved when my ears pick up on her voice once again. "Alright mom. I would be finished by now but your complaints are slowing me down." Finally, and to my udder relief, I push my way throught the last of the crazed ladies in white to reach her; my hair completely ruined and panting.

"No, I'm going to snap mother. You aren't helping! All you're doing is getting in the way. Goodbye!" I watch as she closes her cell phone angrily, glares at it for a moment, and then raises her eyes to me.

"Oh, Ash, there you are I-" she slowly looks me up and down, "what in the name of God's green Earth happened to you?"

"Women. White. No. Space," I pant feebly my hands on my knees.

She laughs and takes down a delicate looking dress from one of the more expensive hangers, "what do you think of this one?" All I can do is nod my approval. "Well I'll go try it on then…"

I follow her, like an obedient dog, towards the back and the changing rooms. I almost follow her all the way into the stall, my head still not on completely all the way. At the last second I manage to pull back and stop myself. I couldn't have her thinking that I was some perverted freak, no, that wouldn't do.

"Ashley, I was wondering. It's about the wedding…"

My ears perk up and I look over at where she is changing and watch as she throws her shirt across the top of the door. "Yea." Is all I manage to get out.

"There is something very important that I need to discuss with you regarding the plans."

"Is everything al right?" I ask worried that she can hear my heart practically beating out of my chest. Maybe, just maybe, things are about to go my way.

"Well," the door to the stall creaks open and she steps out. The white dress she chose to try on falls perfectly over her slender figure and I can't help but stare, "how would you like to be my Maid of Honor?"

"Oh Spencer…," I whisper hoping that she can't hear the dissapointment in my voice, "that dress- I- of course. Of course Spence!" I put on a false smile of gratitude and joy. A smile stretches across her face making her dazzaling blue eyes sparkle even brighter.

"That's great. So, you like the dress?" she asks turning to face the full length mirror patting down the sides.

"It's beautiful. You're beautiful," I step up behind her and place my hands on her shoulders, "and Ted is one lucky bastard to have you."

I watch as she closes her eyes and seems to lean into my touch a little before she snaps them open again and steps away from me, "Oh please. You're supposed to say that sort of things as the Maid of Honor!"

I shrug, "Maybe but you know it's true."

She turns around to face me. Her blue eyes bearing down into my own amber ones my heart leaps into my chest and I look down so she can't see my face getting red. "This is the one then you think?" I nod. "If you like it, then I'll get it." She turns away to change out of the dress and I don't have the heart to tell her that I would like anything she tried on.

Several hours later and I am walking beside her down the board walk, the bag containing her wedding dress clutched tightly in my hand. She is carrying several other bags. The sun is fading behind us and it is almost completely dark when we reach the beach house. At the front door I stand there facing her and she in turn faces me.

After several moments of silence and of me staring into her eyes she says, "Well, what are you waiting for? You have the key."

Of course. Stupid.

Quickly I pull out my key my face growing hot with embarrasement. I can't believe I just openly stared at her for at least five minutes. I open the door to our shared house and let us both inside. She walks past me and heads up the stairs to her bedroom.

I watch her go. If only she knew. If only I had the guts to tell her my true feelings but like a weakling I stand here and watch as the woman I love gets married to a man that I despise.


End file.
